<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A centaur's grief by JupiterGoddess</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24787498">A centaur's grief</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JupiterGoddess/pseuds/JupiterGoddess'>JupiterGoddess</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢: 冥王神話 | Saint Seiya: Next Dimension - Myth of Hades</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:55:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>727</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24787498</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JupiterGoddess/pseuds/JupiterGoddess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Gestalt mourns for his beloved horse Tanya, there is one other person who grieves with him.<br/>(Gestalt and Écarlate friendship)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A centaur's grief</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Écarlate took a few last steps up the grassy slope and stopped. Took a few moments to ponder the sight in front of him.<br/>
A lone tombstone engraved with the name Tanya stood on top of a cliff. In front of it knelt a black-haired boy of the same age as the Scorpio, crying unconsolably.<br/>
It was Gestalt, trainee for the Sagittarius Cloth and the one handled as the one handled as its next inheritor.<br/>
Every boy in Sanctuary who was training for a Cloth, be it Gold, Silver or Bronze, learned that Saints didn't cry. That warriors didn't cry. And yet there was, bawling his eyes out as if he was never going to stop.<br/>
Two days ago, Gestalt's beloved horse Tanya had passed away. The two had been in-separable, sharing a bond tighter than any Écarlate had seen between two living beings. No wonder Gestalt was so grief-stricken. Yet, all of the other trainees had started to make fun of him when he had been crying for half a day.<br/>
All of them – except for Écarlate.<br/>
The other boys often poked fun at how close Gestalt and Tanya had been. Almost like family, despite Tanya being a horse. Écarlate found that very mean. After all, the foal had been a gift from his parents shortly before their highly untimely deaths. Even so, as time had passed, Gestalt and Tanya had formed an incredibly tight bond of friend-ship and trust, which they might have formed regardless of the circumstances. Écarlate had often mused that they could have been siblings, so close had they been. He couldn't deny feeling sad himself. He had been allowed to ride Tanya occasionally, and she really had been a great horse. Playful even. How much worse must it be for Ge-stalt?<br/>
The young Scorpio sighed and walked up to the other boy. Put a hand on his shoulder.<br/>
"Hey, Gestalt…"<br/>
The black-haired boy looked up at him with red, puffy eyes. Tears still flowed down his cheeks. It hurt Écarlate to see him like this.<br/>
"Come now", he continued. "You've been here for the good part of two days. You need rest. Let's get you to your room at the barracks."<br/>
In response, Gestalt just shook his head.<br/>
"Please, come with me", the red-haired Scorpio begged. "It will do you no good if you keep staying here."<br/>
In fact, he was worried that Gestalt's heart was irreparably broken and that he'd never be able to become a Gold Saint. That the grief was going to swallow him.<br/>
Gestalt shook his head again, returning his eyes to the tombstone.<br/>
Defeated, Écarlate let his shoulders slump. He had done everything he could. This hadn't been the first time he had tried to cheer Gestalt up or get him to rest. If it went on like this, he would have to get help. For he was not going to let his friend sink into despair.<br/>
As he turned to walk away, he saw someone standing further down the slope. A sud-den spark of hope rose in him and he hurried towards the new arrival.<br/>
"Odysseus! You're here!"<br/>
" Écarlate." The silver-haired Ophiuchus Saint greeted him with a brief smile. Then he gazed up at the lone figure at the grave. "So you've visited him again?"<br/>
"Yes." Écarlate followed his gaze sadly. "I've tried to get him to rest, but to no avail. What… what can we do?"<br/>
If anyone might have a solution, it was the Ophiuchus Saint. He was the strongest, wisest person Écarlate knew.<br/>
Odysseus looked at Gestalt for a long while in silence. Eventually, he sighed.<br/>
"His young heart needs a lot of time to heal from its grave injury. For now, I'm afraid we can do nothing but to let him grief in peace." He paused, then gave Écarlate another smile. "But don't you worry. If he still is here by tomorrow, I will personally help him."<br/>
Relief washed through the red-haired boy. If Odysseus was going to help, everything was going to be good. That made him happy, because he wanted his friend Gestalt back. The cheerful, good-natured Gestalt from before Tanya's death.<br/>
"Come along now", Odysseus said gently. "Why don't we get some training done. And leave Gestalt to me."<br/>
Écarlate nodded. "Alright. Thank you so much."<br/>
And after a last glance at Gestalt, he followed the Ophiuchus Saint.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>